Growing up
by kateangel
Summary: It is about Sakurachan who is turning 18 years old. Her life as a child catching clow cards are still in her memories forever. But things are going bad as Kero and her friends are leaving her for a life. Something she will never forget. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Cardcaptor Sakura**

Chapter 1 - Sakura and her dreams

It was a regular routine waking up with Sakura's unsual dreams. Now that she known that most of her unusual dreams were a foretelling. Meaning it is going to happen in the future. But this one was something so unbelieveable that she literally dropped on the floor. Let me tell you.

Sakura's dream was unusual like I said before. Sakura was at a party dressed in a wedding gown and Syaoran was in his groom suit. Could it be? Let's find out!

"Sakura, wake up!" Kero said in his loud and angry tone.

Sakura woke up, getting her vision into shape.

"Kero?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I have some good news and some bad news.." Kero looked at Sakura, "I'll tell you the good news first!"

Sakura groaned, "Let me guess.. You found out you are going to have cake for breakfast."

"Hah! Thanks for reminding me. But no. Maybe you should look downstairs." Kero replied winking.

Sakura looked at the time, it said, 7 o'clock. But she wasn't late for school because it was Saturday. Sakura got dressed into a skirt and a sweatshirt, tied her hair and went downstairs.

"Stay here, Kero-chan!" she exclaimed and closed the door behind.

As usual, Sakura's dad was cooking and her brother was sipping his coffee.

"Morning, mom." she looked at the picture frame of her mother.

"Hey there, monster." Brother said.

Sakura stomped angrily to her seat, "MORNING BROTHER!" she exclaimed in a tone of anger.

"Turning 18 is a big part of life." said Sakura's dad smiling.

Dad set three plates down filled with yummy breakfast.

"Oh my god! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!" Sakura questioned, her jaw dropping.

"Awww. It's not fun to call my little sister a monster anymore. She is a adult now.." Brother said disappointed.

Sakura looked at the calendar, on April 1st it said, "Sakura's Birthday." She looked at her breakfast, disappointed. She played with her food with the chopsticks.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Brother asked.

"Nothing.." Sakura said faintly.

Dad and Brother looked at each other. Brother shrugged. Dad looked concerned.

"What is it, Sakura? You don't seem very happy of your 18th birthday." Dad said.

"It's just nothing is the same anymore.. I mean. Tomeda Elementary..and some of my friends entering college. Why must it be this way, father?" Sakura asked, her eyes shaking as if she was about to cry.

"I'll skip breakfast for today.." Sakura said.

She went upstairs slowly and went into the bedroom. She saw Kero stuffing his face with leftover cake from yesterday.

"Sakura! I can't believe you are missing this! This cake is very good!" Kero exclaimed.

"Lucky. Your cake is good but my life is ruined." Sakura replied.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan? Your birthday is today and it's supposed to be a fun and happy day. You don't seem like yourself. What is up?" Kero asked.

Sakura layed on her bed. "Well, first of all, Tomoyo and my other friends are going to different colleges. Tomoyo is going into the united states for college. She is very lucky. And Meiling Li is going someplace else.. I forget where. Also, Chiharu is going to.. It's just. It's not fair."

Kero stopped stuffing his face. "Sakura..I'm sorry but that is how your human life goes. Plus, we captured all the clow cards a long time ago. But.. that is why I wanted to tell you the good news first. But now. The time has come Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Kero looked concerned and sad, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan.. but. I cannot be around anymore."

Sakura shocked, "WHAT! WHY!"

"We captured all the clow cards. No use for me being here anymore. No danger will ever happen again that includes the clow cards. I have to be.. sent back into the book with the clow cards to protect again. That is how Clow Reed sent me to do. Unless the clow cards are gone missing again and needs a cardcaptor." Kero replied.

"What? I thought I signed my name on the cards. Clow Reed sent you to be his protector of the cards but it isn't his anymore, right?" Sakura looked confused.

"Still. I have no use for you anyway. I love you as a friend but even if I do go away, I will still be your friend sakura and always will be." Kero-chan said.

"GREAT! I lose my friends and my kero-chan. Can this get anymore worse!" Sakura sad and shocked. Her feelings were to painful to explain.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Kero looked down.

"Well.. before you go I must tell you something. I had an usual dream.." Sakura said, "It was very unusual. It involved me and Syaoran in it."

Kero looked shocked, "It can't be another clow card! I'm sure we have everything here!" Kero began looking at the cards making sure every one of them was here.

"No, Kero. It wasn't about a clow card dream. It was more like.. a party. I was wearing a wedding dress." Sakura said.

Kero looked, "That means your getting married to someone in the near future!"

"I couldn't quite tell who the groom was. It was blurry in my vision." Sakura said.

Kero smiled, "Well, whoever it is. It's your love."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Friends Meet**

**It was a new day for Sakura. After all her thinking of what will happen to her life, she totally forgotten about her 18th birthday! The clock rang at 7 o'clock and she hurried to dress on her school clothing and put her hair up. She put Kero in her backpack and headed downstairs.**

**"Morning mom." she said again at her mother's picture.**

**"Morning, Sakura. I began to worry about yesterday. Is everything alright now?" Dad questioned.**

**"Yeah dad, everything is great. I just blew a fuse is all." Sakura replied.**

**Dad set the table for two plates.**

**Sakura looked around, "Where is brother?"**

**"He had to go to work early at the resturant." Dad replied.**

**Sakura ate her breakfast. "Thanks dad! That was great breakfast, gotta run!"**

**Sakura put on her rollerblades, kneepads, and elbowpads. She headed out the door to Tomeda Highschool.**

**She arrived at Tomeda Highschool.**

**"TOMOYO, SHAORAN, MEILING!" she called out, excitedly.**

**"Sakura!" Tomoyo filmed her coming to her.**

**"How is my bestest friends in the whole world?" She asked.**

**"Doing great!" said Tomoyo.**

**"Great!" said Meiling.**

**"Sakura..!" Shaoran exclaimed as he saw her.**

**"Shaoran..!" Sakura exclaimed back.**

**"I missed you!" Sakura said and hugged him.**

**Tomoyo and Meiling giggled.**

**Shaoran blushed and wrapped his arms around her.**

**"Uhh.. we gotta go now, bye Sakura and Shaoran!" said Meiling and grabbed Tomoyo.**

**"Sakura.." Shaoran said.**

**Sakura suddenly blushed.**

**"Yes..?" She questioned.**

**Shaoran looked at her, "I love you."**

**"Shaoran.. I.. love you too."**

**"That day on of the sealed card.." said Shaoran.**

**Kero came out of the backpack.**

**"Excuse me, but where is my cake?" Kero asked.**

**"Ugh." said Sakura.**

**She stuffed him inside and zipped up her backpack.**

**The class bell rang.**

**"I'll take you." said Shaoran.**

**"Really?.. I mean, Thanks." said Sakura.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Birthday Bash!**

Sharoan grabbed his backpack from the ground and hung the strap on his shoulder and began to walk to class. Sakura followed him.

"Shaoran.." Sakura said.

"Yes..?" Shaoran asked.

"Thankyou." Sakura said. She didn't know what else to say.

Shaoran smiled, "No problem."

Sakura looked down and blushed as they walked up to class.

"I'm right behind you, Sakura. Open the door, please." Shaoran encouraged.

Sakura opened the door. It was dark. She walked inside and Shaoran followed right behind her.

"SURPRISE!" said the class and the teacher.

"Huh? What?" questioned Sakura.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they cheered and smiled.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't have to do this!" she exclaimed and hugged everyone.

"Well, what can we expect for such a great student?" The teacher asked and she smiled.

"Wow.. this is unbelieveable.. I can't thank you enough!" Sakura exclaimed and grinned.

Shaoran smiled. He leaned on the wall and crossed his arms.

"Well, we have no regular classes for today so let's dig in!" yelled the Teacher.

Shaoran came next to Sakura and they ate together. Tomoyo sat next to Sakura and Meiling sat next to Shaoran.

"Sakura!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Chiharu!" exclaimed back.

"Nice to see you again and happy birthday!" Chiharu exclaimed and lent Sakura her birthday present.

"Oh, I'm so glad your here. You turned 18 already. It's such a magneficent day." Chiharu smiled and began to eat.

"What can I say? Life is full of surprises." Sakura said and ate a peice of cake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The day of love and hope**

"Sakura!" Shaoran exclaimed, he was behind the school building.

"Shaoran, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I was just doing typical boring homework. But, that is not why I called you here." Shaoran looked.

"Sakura.. I wanted to ask you a very important question." Shaoran said.

"What is it, Shaoran? Some missing clow card? Because Kero was just about to leave and.."

"No." Shaoran interrupted. "Just listen."

Sakura looked at him and wondered what he was going to say to her. Her heart beat faster. Her eyes never looked off him.

"Sakura. We've been collecting clow cards for a long time. And on that day of the sealed card.. it was emotion I never felt before. But now that we are older and this emotion is more understandable..I wanted to ask you something. This might be really shocking but I wanted to ask you this for a very long time." Shaoran said, his face turned red.

"Ask me..what?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura. Do you.." Shaoran blushed more, his courage going down.

"Shaoran.. tell me. Please." Sakura encouraged.

"Sakura.. do you want to be MY MATE!" Shaoran asked his face so red he couldn't get his eyes off Sakura.

"Shaoran. YES! I LOVE YOU ALOT AND EVER SINCE THAT SEALED CARD DAY, I WILL NEVER FORGET THE MOMENT WHEN I JUMPED AND SAID THE WORDS THAT WERE MEANT TO BE. SHAORAN I LOVE YOU!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura blushed as much as Shaoran did. The moment of staring ended, and they hugged and kissed each other.

"Sakura, I hope things will never be different." Shaoran said and he hugged and kissed her again.

"Shaoran, I hope so too." Sakura replied.

Tomoyo came with Meiling.

"Sakura? Where were you? I was thinking on having a picnic for your 18th birthday." Tomoyo said happily.

"I think it's a great idea. Let's have the picnic at the park." said Sakura.

"Great! I'll set it up. I'll even bring a few costumes along!" Tomoyo said and she grabbed Meiling with her.

"Shaoran. Your invited." Sakura said.

She ran back to her house before Shaoran could even answer her.

"Whoa there, Sakura. Slow down. You look happy. What happened?" Dad asked.

"Oh it was great, dad! My class surprised me and we celebrated my birthday. Even though it was yesterday." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, that is great Sakura-chan!" Dad exclaimed.

"We are even celebrating my birthday at the park. We are having a picnic!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Great, Sakura! I'm sure you'll have a great time with your friends then." Dad said and smiled.

"I will!" exclaimed Sakura and she ran upstairs.

"Let me out of here!" Kero exclaimed.

"Sorry, Kero." Sakura apologised and unzipped her backpack.

"Jeez, what were you doing? I was tossed around inside. Were you running again, Sakura-chan?" Kero questioned.

"Yes, I was Kero. And I am sorry but I just had the best day ever!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What happened?" Kero asked.

"Well, Shaoran asked me out!" Sakura replied.

"Oh no. That boy?" Kero asked.

"Yes that boy. You know, the boy who helped me with capturing the clow cards. You should know him already." Sakura replied.

"Ugh. Why did HE ask you out?" Kero asked.

"You sound a bit jealous Kero." Sakura said.

"Jealous? Hah! I would marry the desserts you give me." Kero laughed.

Sakura giggled and she looked at the clow cards.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Kero asked

"Nothing it's just.. I miss capturing them. Sometimes I wish I could just say windy and capture them all over again." Sakura said.

"Oh no, we went through so many episodes with those cards! I am not putting up with that again." Kero said.

"I know, I know. But anyway. It's getting late I should get to bed. Night Kero." Sakura said.

"Night." Kero replied.

All the lights turned off and the house was sleeping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Sakura's memories**

Back at Sakura's house, Kero was eating a peice of chocolate while playing video games.

Sakura woke up and looked at Kero.

"You never changed since after the sealed card, kero." Sakura said and giggled.

"What can I say, Sakura-chan? I'm as healthy as a pig." Kero laughed.

Sakura made her bed and slipped into her school uniform; she brushed her hair and tied it.

"Kero. Don't get to much into playing video games and eating chocolate. Or you will turn into a pig." Sakura said.

"Why you!" Kero was interrupted when the door closed. Sakura went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning mom." Sakura said and she touched the picture.

Her daydreaming was interrupted when dad spoke.

"Oh Sakura. Morning. Ready to go to the picnic?" Dad asked eagerly.

"You bet! Let me eat breakfast first though." Sakura said and so she did.

Fifteen minutes later, she was done eating her morning breakfast. Her excitement reached the top of the tube and so she left the bowl and put on her kneepads, elbow pads, and her skates.

"Sorry dad! I'm late, gotta run!" Sakura exclaimed and ran out the door.

Her memories as she went through the aisle never faded. Sakura remembered when she was heading towards Tomeda elementary she would get a peice of candy from Yukito. Now Yukito has a life somewhere. Who knows? He probably started a family already.

"Meiling, Tomoyo, Shaoran!" Sakura exclaimed as she waved to them.

Meiling, Tomoyo, and Shaoran waved.

"Shaoran, I'm so glad to see you!" Sakura exclaimed and hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

Shaoran hugged and kissed back, "Love you."

"Love you too!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Awww." said Meiling and Tomoyo together.

"Well, after school, we go picnicking together, OK?" Tomoyo asked.

"You bet!" they all said together.

After hours of schoolwork, the bell rang.

"Finally. School is over. I've been waiting all day." said Sakura.

"I don't think you were the only one." added Tomoyo.

Some people were already leaving class, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, and Shaoran were waiting for Sakura. Sakura was really slow putting in her binder and books inside of her backpack.

Sakura's memories started again. She remembered the time of the wood clow card and meeting Kero. Her memories would never fade. Her memories stopped when Meiling interrupted.

"Ugh. Hurry up Sakura-chan! We don't have all day you know." Meiling exclaimed impatiently.

"Oh sorry! I was just.. thinking." Sakura apologised and she zipped up her backpack.

Meling, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Shaoran, and Sakura walked to the park.

"You guys are such a cute couple." said Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was filming Sakura and Shaoran holding hands while going to the park.

"Agreed." said Chiharu.

"... Agreed." said Meiling.

After a long moment of silence, Tomoyo was the first to speak.

"I brought along a few costumes. I hope it'll fit on you. It took me 2 nights just to make them." said Tomoyo.

It started going silent again because Sakura was having memories. _Costumes. Oh my god. I remember Tomoyo always brang costumes when I was capturing the clowcards. Why do I have these random memories?_

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Huh? what? oh. Sorry!" Sakura apologised for the 10th billion time.

"You are not yourself, Sakura. What is going on?" Tomoyo questioned.

"I'll tell you when we set up the picnic." said Sakura.

They were at the park. They put a blanket on the ground and took out some delicious food. Sakura looked away and saw the swingsets. _That was when me and Shaoran had a talk after I told Yukito I loved him a long time ago. But Yukito didn't understand very clearly._

"Sakura-chan, snap out of it!" exclaimed Chiharu, "You seem to be daydreaming shortly after another daydream. Is something wrong?"

"I.." said Sakura.

Shaoran looked confused and kept staring at Sakura. He sensed something that wasn't right.

"You..?" asked Shaoran.

"I've been having these weird memories coming back to me. I miss the clow card capturing very much." said Sakura.

Everyone looked at each other except for Sakura who kept staring at the swingset. Shaoran now understood why. But why did these memory daydreaming things keep coming back to Sakura and why her?

--------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Truth Revealed**

"Sakura, I hope everything is okay. I even made some yummy sandwiches. Oh, and after that we can try and put on some of the costumes I made!" exclaimed Tomoyo excitedly.

Sakura gazed off and kept staring at the swingset and all of a sudden she fainted. Her body lied there on the soft cool grass. Her eyes closed.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Shaoran.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Chiharu.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura! Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked as she shook Sakura.

Chiharu started to cry thinking it might be something serious.

Shaoran stared at Sakura his eyes focused on her.

"Sakura! Answer me!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

Back to Sakura's moment.

Sakura was in a place filled with darkness.

"Huh?" asked Sakura to herself.

"Shaoran!" asked Sakura.

Only a dripping noise of water. No Shaoran.

"Hello? Where am I?" asked Sakura.

And all of a sudden a voice has approached. It seemed familiar.

"Sakura." said Unknown.

"Umm. Can you please tell me what's going on? Where is Tomoyo, Shaoran, and Chiharu? We were just having a picnic and um--" stated Sakura.

"Sakura. It's me Eriol." interrupted Eriol.

"Eriol? Huh?" Sakura asked very confused.

"I had to make you faint. I am in your thoughts. I should have told you earlier, but I didn't want to distract you from your birthday party." explained Eriol.

Eriol walked towards Sakura.

"I must say. I can't believe you are grown up Sakura. You seemed such a little child back then." said Eriol smiling.

"LITTLE!" Sakura yelled. Her voice echoed from the darkness.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't know it was so offensive to you. But this isn't the right time to chat. Anyway, I didn't make you faint for no reason." said Eriol.

"Then why did you?" asked Sakura.

"Well. I am pretty much impressed of what you did back in the past. Capturing all the clow cards. Or should I say, Sakura cards. It meant alot for the magical world. And also, I made you get random memories of what happened in the past. You did alot as a young child." Eriol complimented.

"Well.. thanks.. I guess." said Sakura.

"But I came here. To tell you something that might shock you." Eriol stated sadly.

"What is it, Eriol?" asked Sakura.

"I must take Kero with me. After all, he is the beast." replied Eriol.

"WHAT? NO! WHY?" screamed Sakura. Once again, it made a echo in the darkness.

"Your like taking my life away!" Sakura bursted into tears immediately.

"You'll know why when the time comes, Sakura. But for now, we must wake you up. Your friends are worried. Goodbye." said Eriol.

A wind of gush surrounded Sakura and she woke up instantly.

Back to the moment of friends and Sakura

Sakura rubbed her eyes and got up.

Her vision getting back into shape.

"Oh Sakura, your awake, thank goodness! I thought we lost you!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"You can never lose me Tomoyo." Sakura smiled

Sakura hugged Tomoyo and layed her head on her shoulder. "I have to make a important announcement. A truth to be revealed to all of you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Kero?!

Author note: Sorry I haven't posted for i dunno 5-6 months. I kinda forgot about that I had a great story up. I'll be writing again. :-)

----------------------------------------

"What is it, Sakura?" the three said together.

"I saw someone back in the past.." Sakura said her words fainting.

"And that someone told me something unfortunate."

Shaoran looked at Sakura in curiosity and so did the others.

Kero came out of Sakura's backpack, hearing their conversation.

"Eri..ol?" Kero asked.

Sakura nodded.

"And what exactly did he say to you?" Kero asked.

After a few seconds, a light portal appeared.

Light portal cleared. A black hair white glasses school uniform kid. It was no surprise. It was Eriol.

"No!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"So we meet again, my friends?" Eriol asked.

Sakura-chan started kicking her feet desperately.

"Eri...ol? Could it be?" Shaoran asked as he stood up.

"Yes, it is I. I have came for Kero. To take him back into the clowbook to protect the clowcards from getting away again." Eriol revealed.

"Why?!" questioned Sakura.

"I'm sorry to say this, Eriol said, "But he isn't your pet. He's just a companion. Compainons go sometimes in your life."

Sakura stood up angrily.

"Compainons go sometimes in my life?! Only good compainons stay in my life, and Kero-chan is one of them!" Sakura exclaimed.

Shaoran looked at Tomoyo and then to Chiharu.

Sakura dropped on the ground.

"But...why? Why is everyone going away in my life?" Sakura asked hopelessely.

Eriol put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Things are sometimes just meant to be that way. Your mom was a good companion. A beautiful one too. Even though your mom is gone from your life, you still have her in your memories, don't you?"

Sakura didn't say anything, just a weak nod.

"Exactly. And you might think they might be gone, but what really counts is that they are in your heart, and for that they will never leave you." Eriol explained, smiling.

Eriol used his powers to lift up Kero.

Sakura stood up crying, "Kero. I will never forget you! You've been everything to me.. Before you leave.. I want to give you something."

Kero wondered what it was.

Sakura gave him a peice of cake and a drawing of her saying windy as the cards release into the air.

"This is wonderful, Sakura-chan! I will never forget you either." Kero looked at Shaoran, Tomoyo, and Chiharu. "Or your friends! Keep your Sakura cards. A gift from me."

Kero hugged Sakura and her friends.

Sakura gave the biggest warm hug ever.

"Bye." Sakura said. Only tears dripping down her face.

Eriol did a little chant, "The beast of the clowcards. Come forth and protect, go back into the book, where you and Sakura met!"

A gush of wind surrounded Kero, He turned into a beast, and he went inside the book.

Eriol just winked, waved and in a blink of an eye, he disappeared and so did the book and Kero.

---------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Brother's Advice & The strange gem**

**Author note: Happy late new year & christmas/hanukah and etc. : It's January 7th 2006 and since it's a new year, we have some resolutions to make, right? My resolution is getting more reviews about my fanfic and to write more great stories about Cardcaptor Sakura! Please keep reading & enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------**

A new day of Sakura has just begun. For some odd reason she did not have a unusual dream like she did before. The alarm clock rang. No kero. No cake was left on the table. Everything was silent except for the fact of her clock ringing.

Sakura got up and made her bed and then turned off the alarm clock. Only the sound of the clock ticking to a new minute. A minute of depressing Sakura.

Sakura sighed and struggled to get on her school uniform and her hair tied.

She looked into the mirror and all she saw was a girl in tears. Nothing  like before.

A knocking sound came from the door. "Sakura?"

"Who is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's me. Your brother." Sakura's brother replied.

"Oh. Come in." Sakura accepted.

Brother turned the doorknob and the door made a little creak sound as it opened. Brother closed the door behind him and sat on Sakura's bed. Her saw the sadness look in Sakura's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Brother questioned.

"Kero...well...he kinda.." Sakura did not complete her sentence.

"Left?" Brother interrupted.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"Eriol told me what happened yesterday afternoon. I was in complete shock. But after remembering about you capturing clow cards the whole time, I knew you would be more in shock." Brother replied.

Sakura nodded looking down at the floor.

"It was all to real. I hoped it was a dream but it wasn't." Sakura started sniffling and crying.

"He was the great friend in my life other than meiling and everyone." Sakura stated.

"I'm sorry." Brother said truthfully.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault." Sakura said her tone getting higher.

"It was Eriol's!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"..Well without Eriol / Clow reed you wouldn't have met Kero in the first place." Brother explained sounding sincere.

Sakura setteled down. Knowing Brother's statement was completely true. I want to say windy again! But no, I couldn't have.. but I want to... oh.. forget it. I gotta focus on my college preperations.

Sakura stopped crying, "Thanks brother. I will remember that statement."

Brother smiled & completed forgot about his work. He looked at his watch.

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be late for work!! Bye Sakura hope you feel better!" Brother opened the door rushing.

Sakura looked at her clock and was almost late as well.

"Eeek!" Sakura exclaimed.

She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs seeing her breakfeast cold on the table she just put her rollerblades on without her kneepads etc and went out the door heading to Tomeda Highschool.

"Meiling! Syaroan!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran into class.

Meling exclaimed, "You were almost late! Your lucky the bell just rang!"

Syaroan was not completely focused on Sakura this morning as he forgot to finish his japanese homework.

The teacher tapped her stick on to the board. "Good morning class and welcome to your third day here at 12th grade. We are going to take a full test of college preperations!"

"But before we begin I would like to take attendance to see that everyone is here." Teacher stated.

"..Syaoran, Check." Teacher kept going on the almost 20 students in the class.

"Psst.. I got something for you." Meiling said to Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"It was a rainbowish-colored kind of gem. It looked out of proportion. I found it after Eriol left but it seemed you didn't notice." Meiling explained.

Sakura took it from Meiling's hand and looked at it. It did look out of proportion. Weird..

---------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Gem's Power & the teacher?**

"Sakura!" Teacher exclaimed.

"Yes, ma'am?" she asked.

"Would you be available to meet me after class to write a full paragraph about paying attention?" Teacher questioned.

"Actually I wouldn't be available; I have plans." Sakura replied.

"Well then, I still would like you to meet me after school - Only for a few minutes that is." Teacher said.

Sakura nodded and looked toward Meiling as she was doodling a picture of college.

"We are going to do a little activity today, class, please feel free to choose a partner." Teacher stated.

Sakura looked at the unporportioned red gem. It started to glow and the teacher yelped a pain.

"Miss! Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yes..s...I'm fine. Go pick a partner please." Teacher responded, smiling as if nothing ever happened.

Shaoran looked at Sakura in seriousness.

"Shaoran" Sakura whispered, "Do you think something is wrong with the teacher?"

"I'm sure it must be something." Shaoran said, dissapointed of not finding a absolute answer.

"I think I know.. Meiling gave me this red gem. It looked damaged and not into shape. It glowed and then the teacher yelped in pain. I think there must be something connected to this gem and the teacher." Sakura stated.

Shaoran looked at the teacher, she must be writing something, maybe the grades? Shaoran thought.

"..Hm. There must be a solution to this. This seems very serious. Did Meiling tell you anything about the gem?" Shaoran asked.

"Yeah she told me she found it the day Eriol and Kero poofed..and it dropped, though I didn't seem to notice." Sakura replied.

"Can I see the gem?" Shaoran questioned.

Sakura nodded and handed it over.

"..Odd. Very odd.." Shaoran said, "Maybe they left a message. Hoping you would come upon it?"

Sakura was interested in the gem, she didn't know what to answer because she did not know what the answer was. Why would she want to meet me after class? Is the gem just a setup from Eriol and Kero? What's going on?

RING! RING! RING!

"Everyone pack your stuff, and have a nice day, except for you Sakura." Teacher said.

Shaoran looked behind him watching Sakura and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, Miss?" Sakura asked.

----------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Unsolved Secrets**

Author note: No more reviews? Well, I decided that after this chapter I won't be adding anymore on until people review. Good or bad. I don't care. Please share your opinions so I can make improvements in the future. Also, I would like to say there will be pictures on every chapter from now on. To make it more, "colorful" I guess I should say. Anyway, let's get back to the story!

_**Sakura's teacher**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have a bad feeling about you." Teacher said to Sakura.

Sakura didn't know what to say.

"...A bad feeling? Why teacher?" Sakura asked.

"You have something that belongs to me!!" Teacher exclaimed. Her voice sounded scary.

Sakura shook a little. But after the cardcapturing for years; Her fear left her.

"You mean. The red gem?" Sakura asked.

"Of course the red gem! Obviously the one who has touched it gives me pain. The red gem is my soul! I've had alot of pain for the last few days. I can sense that it is with you!" Teacher replied.

"I knew something was wrong with you." Sakura said.

The teacher tried to grab the gem from out of Sakura's pocket. Sakura struggled to keep it in her pocket.

"Get off of me you fool!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura started scrambling her legs, trying to decrease the chance of the teacher getting the red gem.

"Give it back to me! It is mine!!" Teacher exclaimed, loudly.

A few seconds later Shaoran came to the rescue.

"Sakura!! Grab my hand!" Shaoran was near the window of the classroom. He opened it letting a cool breeze through the classroom.

Oh yea! He still has his powers!

Sakura tried grabbing Shaoran hand.

"Hurry Sakura-chan!" Shaoran exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" Sakura exclaimed back.

"No one ever take my red gem from me!!" Teacher exclaimed and started forming into a wolflike creature. Sharp like claws formed, so did fur, and scarylike teeth. She even had wings!

Sakura looked at teacher, very hard, and finally grabbed Shaoran's hands!

Shaoran was about to fly away from the classroom with Sakura.

"Wait Shaoran! Don't fly yet. I think.. this could be a new beginning of new Clow cards!"

"Don't be silly. Eriol took Kero-chan and the cards with him." Shaoran said.

"This could be the true form!" Sakura exclaimed.

Everything turned black, and Eriol appeared again.

"This is a gift." Eriol said.

"I didn't do this. I think the actual Clow Reed did." Eriol explained.

Sakura began crying but happy at the same time. The wand appeared and she did the little chant.

Returning the true form inside the card.

Shaoran shocked, he couldn't say a word.

Tomoyo came capturing only the last part of capturing the card.

"Tomoyo!!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo smiled and hugged Sakura crying with happiness.

"I'll never leave you!" Tomoyo exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11

Cardcaptor Sakura - A neverending experience

Chapter 11

"Amazing! Where have you been, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Tomoyo smiled, "I've been to places. I'm so glad your okay!"

"So am I! Though, That was very strange to see our teacher in some creature form.." Sakura replied.

"Agreed." said both Tomoyo & Shaoran.

"There must be some form of explanation for all of this.." Shaoran said, curiously.

"We're all curious, Shaoran. Could it be... one of the clow cards that activated itself?" Sakura asked.

Shaoran & Tomoyo shrugged, everyone was confused on what happened.

"Who's going to be our teacher? She's like.. gone." Tomoyo added.

_It was an awkward moment for all of them... Sakura was still in the costume Tomoyo made her. Could it be a new beginning of clow-card capturing? But it couldn't be, that was years ago.. back in the days. It's over! But it's not. This is so confusing, Sakura thought._

"We should head back at my place. The sun is setting." Sakura revealed.

Tomoyo & Shaoran agreed to go to Sakura's place. It was getting dark of course, but the mere memories, the teacher, & the clow cards confused them all and were still trapped in their mind.. Especially Sakura.

Shaoran & Tomoyo followed Sakura, and went to her bedroom.

"It's awfully quiet without..k.." Sakura couldn't say it.

Her eyes watered, missing kero so much than she ever missed anyone before. Sure, Kero could be annoying, but he was still of the greatest friends, who literally was always at your side.

"Kero." Shaoran finished.

Shaoran hugged her and Tomoyo hugged her as well.

"You guys are real friends. I just wanted to say I would have never have gotten through life without you." Sakura sniffed.

"Don't worry. Just because Kero is gone, doesn't mean everyone is." Tomoyo explained.

Sakura nodded, still sniffing. _But was that true?_

Tomoyo looked at the clock. It was almost 8 o'clock.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time! It's late. See you tomorrow, Sakura." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Yes, it's time for us to leave, Sakura-chan, we will see you in the morning. Love you." Shaoran said & kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too Shaoran and Okay Tomoyo. See you in the morning you two." Sakura-chan said as Shaoran & Tomoyo left the doorway of Sakura's rusty house.

Sakura went back up to the bedroom and layed on her bed.

She was distracted to see one of her clowcards glowing. The one she trapped the teacher in.

_What is going on..? Is she trying to get out? Is there a missing link that I haven't figured out yet?_

Sakura wanted to touch it. Her nervousness didn't keep her from doing it. She touched the card, but nothing happened. Just a little hot.

Sakura did feel something a few seconds later.. she realized she seemed very dizzy.

The world was swirling, like time was going back. She layed on the floor, closed her eyes, dizzily.

----------------------------------

In the morning, Brother, dad, tomoyo, & shaoran were all around her. Feeling her head and giving CPR.

Sakura slowly woke up, "Dad...? Is that...- is that you?"

Sakura did feel very weak.

"Yes Sakura, this is me, honey. Are you okay?" Dad asked, very concerned & afraid.

"I believe you passed out." Shaoran said.

"We all hope you are okay." Tomoyo hoped.

"I'm okay, but I feel very weak." Sakura replied.

"Nope. It doesn't seem you are okay then. You won't go to school today. Lay in bed." Brother said.

Sakura weakily tried to walk up to her bed, she fell a few times, but she made it.

Shaoran tucked her in, and felt her head. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Hopefully, you are okay. I'll see what happens at school today & come over to tell you." Tomoyo smiled.

"Thank you Tomoyo & everyone else." Sakura asked.

"What exactly did happen?" Shaoran asked.

But Sakura was already sleeping, very weak and tired she was.

----------------------------------------------


End file.
